


Durarara’s Izaya x Shizuo (IZUO)

by Worldpeace90



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Izuo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90
Summary: -Timeline-Beginning of the romantic relationship between Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima (Chapter 1)One week after: Anri Sonohara witnesses the new couple’s affection (Chapter 3)Two weeks after: First double date with Shinra Kishitani and Celty Sturluson (Chapter 2)





	1. Chapter 1

On some random day, Ikebukuro became quiet. This sudden peace lasted for weeks and weeks. Before, everyone was on edge and expecting their tranquil city to explode, catch on fire, be hit by a meteor, or something equally ridiculous. Now, they are only thankful. Barely anyone knew the reason behind such a drastic change.

Celty was happy and cruising through the busy streets one Tuesday afternoon. Despite her lack of a head, she was noticeably joyful; the shadows seemed to spread out freely, harmlessly. They almost reached out to pick up any passerby then returned, almost shyly, to their Dullahan. Celty felt a jolt of energy and overwhelming excitement when she thought of her plans for that night—double date, her with Shinra(obviously) & Shizuo accompanied by (the Great) Izaya.

Now, very few people knew of the latter couple’s relationship. There were literally only three: Celty, Shinra, and Anri.

——————

Shizuo and Izaya had a typical routine. Cat chases mouse until trickery occurs or outside forces come into play. The scene that starts it all is atypical.

The bartender began to take better care of himself after numerous complaints, from his brother and the young Miss he started babysitting on weekends, about his dreadful smoking. He was only two days in but completely done with the suggested coping methods. Plus, his reactions were slower from insomnia. The natural order seemed against Shizuo one fateful day.

After a shorter than average day with Tom, the older Heiwajima enjoyed golden sunlight hour on an Ikebukuro street. What went unnoticed by the dyed blond was a raven haired flea that decided to wear cologne for once. Izaya stalked Shizuo until he went into an alleyway, then dropped down silently on the large garbage container.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya crooned. His sworn enemy barely glanced at him before sighing; breath left him so slowly that his chest looked to be weighed down by a ton then elevated at a snail's pace. The informant had prior knowledge of Shizuo's exhaustion but he could never have expected such defenselessness. For the first time in years, Izaya was impulsive.

The bodyguard's eyes saw his uncharacteristically fast walk without registering. Eventually, Izaya faced Shizuo.

One thought plagued the mind of Ikebukuro's strongest. His memory returned him to the conversation with Celty yesterday. They were discussing her relationship with Shinra; the perverted doctor loved waxing poetry about his beloved. He could talk for hours... but read her protest only once. Celty had no choice but to distract him when threat of bodily harm failed.

She was too embarrassed to go into detail but Shizuo understood and figured that the same strategy would work on the stupid flea.

When Izaya was still a foot away, Shizuo lunged. Lips met and parted almost immediately. Both stood frozen afterward; neither could run or scream.

Izaya prowled until his monster's back hit the brick wall.


	2. Chapter 2

At the underground doctor’s residence, Celty entered to find Shinra on the phone with Izaya. From what she could catch, “brand new”, “only two weeks into”, and “mine, mine, mine”, the informant wanted to back out of their double date. Celty hung up her boyfriend’s phone, then texted Shizuo the address of the restaurant.

The ex-bartender showed his former nemesis the message. They were at the flea’s apartment in Shinjuku, inside a large office. Izaya sat while Shizuo perched on the black desk; when he wasn’t narrowly avoiding attempts to pull him onto the stalker’s lap, Shizuo noticed that everything in his boyfriend’s room was either black or grey. He felt oddly unsettled and decided to buy Izaya a colorful gift the very next day. Until then, Izaya and him had to search up the location. Their discoveries unnerved Shizuo.

1) It was not Russian Sushi  
2) And the place required form fitting suits or dresses that reach the knees

Izaya brightened at the mere idea of dressing up his secret brunette. The fake blond would look finer than silk and outshine any diamond.

“Maybe this date could be fun,'' he whispered.

Shizuo groaned.

—————

Finding a tailor shop outside of Ikebukuro was easier said than done. The bustling city had few stores on its outskirts.

A single attendant met Izaya when he strode into a medium sized two-story building. Shizuo hesitated before following his boyfriend. Suits of various sizes and colors lined the two walls on either side of Ikebukuro’s strongest couple. “Upstairs is the studio for tailoring,” they were told. Izaya stored that information away for later, then snapped his fingers at the young man, who was a bit on the shorter side, ogling Shizuo’s back. “Stop gawking,” he snarled out of the taller’s hearing distance.

Shizuo paid them no attention; worry clouded his mind. There were too many options, styles, and accessories. He just wanted a plain suit, preferably black, because attracting attention was never his goal despite everything. This whole affair is headache inducing.

Izaya thought the same. The foolish assistant couldn’t take his eyes off of Shizu-chan despite stuttering an apology.

They left after noticing each other’s worsening mood.

~At the restaurant~

Shizuo ended up replacing his bowtie with a regular baby blue tie as well as donning an old blazer. Izaya had a black suit that was passed down from his late father; given the outfit at the lanky age of fourteen, he did not properly fill it out until now. It had padded shoulders but the flea still managed to look slim. Shizuo felt his cheeks flush; “handsome,” he whispered. Izaya almost smirked before smiling softly at his protozoan and grabbing the small waist to reply with another compliment.

Celty was ecstatic at the thought of fanciful dining with her best friend and curious of any change in behavior with both of their boyfriends around. She wore a crimson dress that stopped just below her knees and the infamous motorcycle helmet. Shinra’s outfit consisted of his grey pants paired with a blood red shirt under vest and coat.

Their waitress led them to a secluded table, covered in rose petals and scentless candles. As Shizuo was the first to reach the chairs, he pulled out Celty’s. Shinra and Izaya started to protest but the whole affair passed before they could utter a word. The only female heard sputtering but ignored it in favor of scanning her best friend; his stance was relaxed and movements hypnotizing. The fortissimo oozed contentment, happiness. She couldn’t help staring.

Izaya noticed Celty but would not threaten her like anybody else. He understood that his Shizu-chan was eye catching, especially surrounded by the dim lights. When Shinra gave pause though, he clapped to disturb the quiet atmosphere that fell upon all of them.

“Let’s eat,” he announced. The informant ordered an arraignment of sushi for him and his partner to share, then handed the reins over to Shinra. He requested two miso soups along with a salad for the table.

Dinner was, at its core, a normal outing. Conversation ranged from job updates to newest gang developments and resolved debts to the city, but the mood never became hostile or uncomfortable. When dessert arrived, it came in the form of two milk chocolate slices specially prepared for them. Shizuo did not like the bitter taste of dark so his boyfriend demanded an item off the menu. Celty unconsciously fed Shinra and Izaya worked on decorating the eldest Heiwajima’s throat while he ate.


	3. Chapter 3

Ping! Anri’s secret crush messaged her, asking if she wanted to hang out later. They usually played video games as a trio with their hyper friend Masaomi but that fact stopped ruining her excitement weeks ago; the blond revealed his platonic feelings when questioned about the black haired boy and even offered expertise on the matter of ‘wooing’ Mikado.

She replied in the affirmative then focused on crossing. On the other side, Anri saw Orihara-san grab Heiwajima-san’s hand to pull him into an alley that she would be passing by. News that they had become friendly were disregarded as rumors but it seemed that there was a grain of truth in the initial post.

“Either way, it is best to avoid them. I should hurry,” she thought.

As the opening became closer, echoed sounds were heard with more clarity.

“Izaya, hold on. Anybody could see us! Let’s go to my place,” replied a breathy voice to the deep grunts growing in volume.

When Anri was in front of the entrance, the single shadowy figure split into two for a split second before rejoining. Ping! She ran past, blushing the entire trip to Mikado’s house.

EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA (NOT TO BE COUNTED AS PART OF ORIGINAL STORY)

Her brief retelling left Masaomi dumbfounded. The other teenage male tried to piece together a picture of the events. His ears reddened at the mere idea of Ikebukuro’s strongest allowing himself to be stripped and defiled by the smaller. Soon enough, he became the man in Orihara-san’s position, seeing Heiwajima-san shirtless and bruised up from their rigorous activities.

Mikado ran to the bathroom for privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first fanfic, I'm moderately proud. This fandom is in the top five for me so I wanted to try something and did therefore... yay!  
Leave constructive criticism if you would like; I will be back in two days probably.


End file.
